


how hanamaki takahiro fell in love with his best friend

by cinnabunnieb



Series: abo fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Smut, kind of?, theres very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabunnieb/pseuds/cinnabunnieb
Summary: hanamaki finds himself in love with matsukawa issei, but it takes them a while to work it out.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: abo fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865263
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	how hanamaki takahiro fell in love with his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> MATSUHANA PREQUEL TO MY KYOUHABA FIC!!!! aaaaa i have been writing this for sooo long!! hope you enjoy :))

hanamaki takahiro had known before he even presented in his first year of high school that he was destined to be a beta. 

his gut had told him. and hanamaki trusts his gut, forever and always. 

so when his gut told him to talk to that unpresented middle blocker on his volleyball team in first year, he did. 

matsukawa issei was a blast. he and hanamaki shared the same meme-ish sense of humor and the two were close friends almost instantly.

by the end of first year, he’d presented. to no one’s surprise, as an alpha. 

when his rut had ended, hanamaki wouldn’t let him spare a single detail of the entire experience. for meme’s sake, or whatever. 

-

“have you ever wanted to change your alignment?”

the question came out of the blue, catching hanamaki off guard. 

hanamaki switched his phone of, dropping it between the couch cushions as he sat forward, a bewildered expression on his face. 

“where’s this coming from?” hanamaki asked, his brows furrowing. a firm frown of confusion sat on his features. 

matsukawa just shrugged from across the living room, eyes never leaving his phone. 

“was just wonderin’.” he said in response, a light shrug coming to his shoulders. 

as he continued his scrolling spree, hanamaki could’ve sworn he appeared to be pretending to invest himself in his device. 

-

it was exam week. 

hanamaki hated exams. he never liked studying, though he knew it needed to be done if he wanted to get through his second year. 

sitting in the matsukawa family living room, hanamaki had his nose quite literally buried in his text book. 

“there’s no way you can study like that.”

matsukawa had insisted from the other side of the table, where he also prepped himself for testing. 

hanamaki replied with a snort, rolling his eyes almost mockingly. he sat back, propping himself up on his palms. 

“exams are stressful, man, cut me some slack.” the strawberry-blonde replied, wincing as he rubbed a strained-feeling muscle in his shoulder. 

the dark haired alpha’s eyes upturned from his textbook, meeting hanamaki’s face. 

the beta met matsukawa’s gaze with a sigh. 

he wore the same sleepy expression he always did, thick brows and lidded eyes creating a neutral expression on his face. 

hanamaki found himself wishing he could tell what he was feeling. 

matsukawa beckoned him over with a tilt of his head. 

“c’mere.”

hanamaki squinted with suspicion before crossing over, crawling around the table on his knees. 

when he seated himself beside matsukawa, the alpha began leaning forward. 

he didn’t go too fast or too slow as he approached hanamaki’s neck. the beta bristled with surprise and pulled back at the motion before matsukawa could reach him, though. 

“what are you doing?” he nearly shouted, out of surprise. “i’m- i’m not an omega.”

matsukawa halted in place. hanamaki thought he recognized a flash of disappointment in those dark eyes, but it was gone before he could tell. 

“i was going to share my scent with you.” he replied smoothly, making hanamaki even more puzzled. “since you’re stressed. thought it might help.”

he began pulling back into his studying position but hanamaki stammered out a few words that put the slightest of pleased smirks on matsukawa’s face. 

“y-you- you can go ahead.”

when the alpha’s nose met hanamaki’s neck, the beta found himself crooning at the pleasant feeling. 

he leaned into the touch, feeling the alpha pressing into places he’d never let anyone else touch. 

when he pulled back, hanamaki felt strangely at ease. 

and desperate for more. 

-

the encounter seemed to flip a switch in their relationship. 

hanamaki caught onto matsukawa’s presence without needing to see him. and matsukawa seemed to be even more at ease with the beta than he had before. 

“makki, you and mattsun have been reeaaally close lately.” tooru oikawa, a fellow second year had commented one day while they’d been changing. 

makki simply smiled, tugging his shorts up over his hips without batting an eye. “you jealous?”

/that/ seemed to get under oikawa’s skin, as hanamaki caught him wrinkling his nose in the corner of his eye. 

when oikawa didn’t respond, hanamaki laughed and lightly hit him on the back on his way out of the locker room. 

as soon as he made it to iwaizumi and matsukawa, he got to work on his stretches. 

oikawa soon joined them and within minutes, they got to work practicing. 

the ball came soaring across the net and, as a first year botched the receive, hanamaki scrambled to save it, throwing himself to the floor in a mad attempt to catch it. 

he barely managed to bump it back across the net with the edge of his fist and he was surprised he even got it. 

when they took their first break, matsukawa joined him with a water bottle up against the wall. 

“good job catching that.” the alpha commented, his eyes pointed at his feet. 

hanamaki’s eyes flicked towards him, head tilted with a question. 

matsukawa met his eyes then lightly ‘oh’ed and he set his water bottle down. “when you dove for it.” 

“ah, yeah.” hanamaki replied. he took a big gulp of water then set it down as well, wiping the water from his lips with the back of his wrist. “it kinda stung, not gonna lie.”

a concerned frown set on matsukawa’s face and the alpha’s eyes fell to his feet. “i wish you hadn’t done that.”

the comment startled hanamaki from his thoughts and he quickly snapped his head to look at matsukawa, who wouldn’t meet his gaze. 

“what?”

matsukawa shook his head and he snatched his water up, heading back off to practice. 

the exchange left hanamaki confused entirely, the words playing on repeat through his head. 

for the rest of practice, he could feel matsukawa’s presence and he was certain the alpha was watching him very closely. 

it was puzzling. 

and hanamaki wanted matsukawa to worry over him more. 

-

“sorry, i’m just not feeling well.”

matsukawa’s words from across the court made hanamaki pause, slightly craning his neck to listen in. 

“maybe you should just take a breather and sit out for a bit then, matsukawa.”

“but i’m-“

“i don’t want ya passin’ out on me, get changed and sit on the bench for the rest of practice.”

hanamaki fully turned, confused. he held a ball between his hands from where he’d been tossing back and forth with iwaizumi and oikawa. 

he watched matsukawa retreat into the locker room, his head drooping. 

“earth to makki~!” 

oikawa’s childish cooing brought his attention back to their fun and he shook his head, bumping the ball back for them. 

“sorry.” he muttered apologetically. 

iwaizumi shook his head. “don’t worry about it.”

with that, their practice seemed to return to normal. 

it wouldve been normal if hanamaki hadn’t been smelling matsukawa’s aroma for the rest of his time in the gym. 

-

“i cant believe coach made me sit out.” matsukawa growled under his breath, tone laced with frustration. 

hanamaki walked alongside him, gently patting the alpha on the back. 

“there, there, big man. it was just one practice.” he comforted, joking in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

matsukawa just kicked angrily at the sidewalk, sending a small stone flying. 

“woah, man. that pebble totally didn’t do anything to you.” he fake gasped, shaking his head with a click of his tongue. 

with that, he got a nasty look, which made him shut his jaw, but the alpha immediately softened, head drooping. 

by the time they got to matsukawa’s home, which was their usual afternoon hangout spot, the alpha had grown more frustrated. 

little did hanamaki know, it wasn’t the frustration he thought it was. 

when they plopped down together at the living room table, matsukawa seated himself beside hanamaki, which was somewhat unusual. 

but he ignored it, and they went on with their reviewing as usual.

hanamaki released a sigh and took a glance at matsukawa. he was about to comment on how bored he was when he noticed how flushed his friend’s face had become. 

“woah, man, do you wan-“

“no, please. just... stay here.” the alpha cut him off before he even got the words out and hanamaki blinked, then turned towards him. 

he anxiously rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed faintly, the spark of an idea lighting in his mind. 

“...do you want to scent me?” hanamaki didn’t know why he said it, but he was sure he’d said the right thing when matsukawa’s eyes flicked to his, desperate. 

“yes please,” was all he got before the alpha pressed into hanamaki’s neck, taking in deep inhales of the smell. 

the action seemed to soothe both of them, putting them at ease. 

the alpha’s forehead fell to his shoulder and hanamaki’s mind shouted “hold his hand!” but he refrained from doing so. 

he was about to ask if matsukawa felt better when the alpha spoke, his words catching hanamaki off guard. 

“i think i’m going into rut.”

hanamaki stiffened under him and he glanced down, matsukawa’s eyes lifting to meet his. 

but the beta lifted his hand, rubbing a thumb gently over his friend’s nape. matsukawa’s forehead dropped back onto his shoulder. 

“you tired?” hanamaki murmured, clearing his throat with a soft noise. matsukawa groaned against him in response. 

hanamaki frowned and he looked away. he ran his fingers lightly along matsukawa’s neck, meeting the curly hairs. 

“...do you want me to go?”

two firm arms circled his waist at that and hanamaki flushed, hands freezing with surprise. his brows shot to his hairline. 

‘guess not.’

“stay with me?”

the question was soft in hanamaki’s ear and he relaxed against the alpha, his chin resting atop his shoulder. 

“yeah. i can stay ‘till your parents get home, if that’s better.”

matsukawa grunted, letting out a ragged sigh.

“i meant spend the rut with me.”

hanamaki had half the urge to respond ‘woah man, at least buy me dinner first’ but he suddenly found himself gaping, red 

“but i’m not-“

he predicted hanamaki’s words, cutting in, “yeah, i know you’re not an omega.”

for a moment, silence spanned between the two. hanamaki, for once, had nothing to say. 

so, stupidly, he mumbled, “like, as friends?” he felt a frown against his shoulder but matsukawa nodded slowly. 

“just as friends.”

-

before matsukawa’s parents had returned home, the two had moved up to the alpha’s bedroom. 

hanamaki sat near the end of his friend’s bed, tapping a rhythm along his knee. the alpha had gone quiet where he rested among his pillows at the head of the bed. 

hanamaki had been lost in thought when he heard a soft groan and he glanced over his shoulder. 

matsukawa gripped onto a pillow, his eyes squeezed shut tight. hanamaki reached out for the alpha but hesitated. 

he shook his head and closed the gap, running his hands along matsukawa’s bare spine. the alpha relaxed under his touch, whining pitifully. 

as hanamaki soothed his friend he returned to his pondering, eyes trailing down to the floor. 

he was spending a rut with matsukawa, helping him out with it. but as his friend. 

hanamaki was a beta, surely he wouldn’t be of any help to matsukawa?

and... as his friend? not... anything more? something inside hanamaki longed for it to be something more. 

but that wasn’t even addressing the... /process/.

would he be able to take a knot?! he was no omega, his body wasn’t physically prepared for that. 

and, as much as hanamaki hated to admit it, he had definitely seen matsukawa’s dick print through his shorts a few times. 

would he be able to take that?

“mmm, c’mere, ‘hiro.”

the groan came from matsukawa. when hanamaki glanced at him, he noticed he’d turned over. 

leaving his hard on in full view. hanamaki could’ve shuddered. 

hesitantly, he crawled over to matsukawa and sat beside him. a frown set on his expression and he grumbled. 

next thing hanamaki knew, matsukawa was securing hanamaki in a tight grip, pulling the beta close to his chest. 

hanamaki’s eyes widened and he looked up, finding the alpha’s eyes on his. 

before hanamaki could register, matsukawa’s lips were pressing into his neck. it occurred to hanamaki that this was incredibly intimate. 

but they were just friends, nothing more. 

hanamaki released a soft puff of air when matsukawa’s lips found his jaw and worked their way up. 

within seconds, the two were engaged in quick and messy kisses. matsukawa would press deeper into hanamaki’s lips and hanamaki would shove closer. 

the kiss was breathtaking, and hanamaki found it difficult to not grab matsukawa by the neck and hold him tight. 

when they parted, hanamaki caught a haze in matsukawa’s eyes. he ran a hand gently across the alpha’s forehead, brushing aside his curly hair. 

“when do your parents get home,” the beta murmured into matsukawa’s ear, tone soft. 

the alpha grumbled and he took hold of hanamaki’s hips. “don’t really care,” he muttered, flipping the two’s position. 

hanamaki now lay on his back, matsukawa’s broad form atop his. 

his lips parted with surprise, eyes widening. matsukawa caged him between his arms then lowered his lips onto hanamaki’s neck. 

hanamaki practically squirmed, biting down on his lip. the alpha went lower, sucking on his collarbone. 

it made a tent rise in his shorts and hanamaki whimpered. he found himself wrapping his legs around matsukawa’s waist, ankles locking together. 

the alpha sat back suddenly and hanamaki furrowed his brows, his feet falling back onto the bed. 

he felt a tug on his shirt and glanced down. matsukawa was holding the material between his thumb and index finger, a silent question of consent in his eyes.

hanamaki put on a mischievous grin and tugged it over his head himself, tossing it off to the side somewhere. matsukawa seemed pleased with this and he smiled faintly. 

matsukawa was leaning back down but hanamaki rested a hand on his chest, eyes flicking to his lower half. 

“come on, issei. i can’t be the only one stripping.” hanamaki’s hooded eyes gleamed with mischief. 

matsukawa snorted a laugh and sat back, pulling his shorts down around his hips. 

his boxers beneath did nothing to hide his massive hard on. hanamaki would have to worry later how that was going to fit in him. 

‘are all alphas’ dicks that big? or is he just huge?’

the question wasn’t of his concern at that moment because the second matsukawa had tossed his shorts aside, he surged forward, pinning hanamaki’s hands to the mattress. 

his lips smashed into the beta’s, the kiss powerful and firm. hanamaki eagerly kissed back, not willing to let any of these moments go to waste. 

he secured his legs once more around the alpha’s waist, squeezing tighter to ensure he couldn’t pull back. 

he felt matsukawa rut into his front, dick throbbing. both groaned, and hanamaki pressed into the touch with his own hips. 

matsukawa repeated the action and the kiss paused. hanamaki took a look at his face to find his expression twisted with pleasure. 

his lips — which had gone rosy — were parted, his cheeks were red, and his eyes were pressed tightly together. 

hanamaki smirked and leaned forward, running his tongue across matsukawa’s neck. 

that earned him a deep whine of desperation and the crotch met his again, lingering for longer that it had previously. 

hanamaki’s bit his lip, releasing a shaky breath. he swallowed hard, his own dick throbbing in his pants. he latched his lips onto matsukawa’s neck and wished he could see his face, because when he did that, matsukawa /moaned/. 

it was a beautiful sound, really. definitely something hanamaki could listen to on repeat. 

with his lips secured on the alpha’s neck, he lapped and sucked, making the alpha squirm above him. the alpha panted and moaned, and hanamaki‘s cock longed for release. 

“i-issei, take off my pants.” hanamaki panted, needy. he couldn’t imagine matsukawa was doing any better. 

the beta whined, lifting his hips up. he used one hand to slip his pants and boxers down together, but matsukawa did the rest for him, eagerly removing the articles of clothing.

matsukawa pressed a firm kiss to his lips then tugged his boxers off. hanamaki couldn’t help the way his eyes instantly flickered to the alpha’s cock, a red blush flushing his cheeks. 

“fuck, issei.” he swore under his breath, eyeing the thickness of his rod. “that gonna fit?”

hanamaki wasn’t surprised to find matsukawa eyeing his own body. a hint of embarrassment filtered through him but it was thrown out the window when matsukawa’s eyes flicked to his then back to his cock, head tilting as if to say ‘can i?’

“please touch.” hanamaki groaned and he tossed his head back when a hand snuck around his length. he writhed under the pleasure, hand tightening into a fist. 

he lifted one shaky hand from matsukawa’s grip and reached down until he found the alpha’s dick. 

he heard matsukawa gasp above him and he suddenly thrusted into hanamaki’s hand. 

the two developed a synced rhythm of pumping, effectively getting each other off. 

it send shivers down hanamaki’s spine, his toes flexing with bliss. the room was filled with their combined panting and gasping, moans filling the space. 

hanamaki came first, the cum splattering over matsukawa’s fist. a moment later, matsukawa came, cum spurting onto hanamaki’s stomach. 

for just a moment, they stayed where they were, unmoving save for the rapid expanding of their chests. then, with a groan, matsukawa rolled off and onto his back beside hanamaki. 

the beta turned his head, a faint smirk coming to his lips. 

“that good?” as he asked, he watched matsukawa’s adam’s apple bob in his throat. 

“yessir.” he replied, sounding exhausted. hanamaki resisted the urge to grab his hand and instead kicked the blanket over him. 

but he just batted it off, groaning. hanamaki sat up and examined his face, tilting his head. 

matsukawa mumbled something about being too hot then his eyes squeezed tight with a wince, his hips raising. 

“rut?” hanamaki inquired, blinking. matsukawa growled faintly with a nod and rolled to face hanamaki, wrapping his arms around the beta’s waist. 

with a soft sigh, he patted the alpha’s head and said, “it’s okay, horny boy,” and relaxed into the touch, laying down so that his back pressed into matsukawa’s chest. 

-

when hanamaki woke, he was thankful they didn’t have school. he wasn’t sure how to explain to his parents that he was sticking with his best friend through a rut and taking knots for him. 

but platonically. 

he also didn’t know how to explain that he wished it was more than platonic. 

that was another thing. hanamaki was definitely aware now — thanks to post nut clarity — of the developing crush he had on matsukawa. 

he wasn’t sure when it started, but their sexual act had definitely amped it way up. 

hanamaki had no clue what time it was or even how long he’d slept. 

was it the next day? was it the middle of the night?

lifting his phone up, he was painfully aware of the many messages he had. 

luckily, it was only late evening. thank god hanamaki wasn’t the type of person to nap for very long. 

at that moment, a calling icon from his mother popped up on the screen and hanamaki winced, sliding to answer it. 

“hi, mom.” he answered as casually as he could. “what’s- um, what’s up?”

his mother sighed heavily from the other end, sounding somewhere between exasperated, relieved, and frustrated. 

“takahiro, i wanted to know what you were doing.” she huffed from the other end, and hanamaki could almost hear her eye roll. “are you still at matsukawa’s?”

hanamaki hummed as an answer, his mom replying back with her own ‘ah.’

“i was going to stay the night? if that’s fine.” hanamaki really hoped his mother would allow him, because he wasn’t really sure how he could convince her if she said no. 

“that’s fine.” she replied, and hanamaki felt a rush of relief. “i just wished you’d asked me in advance.”

hanamaki glanced back at the sleeping matsukawa and he sighed, sitting up. “fell asleep, sorry.” at the disturbance, matsukawa grunted, squeezing hanamaki tighter.

he was silent for a moment as he waited on his mother’s response, hoping she hadn’t heard that. 

“i guess you had a long day.” came his mother’s voice, laughter in the tone. hanamaki laughed along anxiously, hoping the sound came out normally. 

“mmm, who’re you talkin’ to..” came the mumble of matsukawa and hanamaki stiffened, feeling embarrassed. 

if his mother heard it, she didn’t acknowledge it. 

“i’ll let you go, takahiro. tell the matsukawas i said hello, will you?”

“yeah, mom, i will. bye.”

his mother added a parting ‘love you!’ then the call ended and hanamaki sighed heavily, dropping his head into his hands. 

he glanced back at matsukawa and found the sleepy-eyed alpha regarding him with curiosity. 

“just my mom, she was checking up on me.” hanamaki explained. “sorry for waking you up.”

matsukawa grunted, lifting himself into a slouched sitting position. he rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand and yawned, laying his head against hanamaki’s shoulder. 

“what time is it.”

hanamaki checked his phone then tossed it somewhere it wouldn’t be in the way. “seven, ish.” he answered, trying to ignore how gorgeous post sex-then-sleep matsukawa was. 

the alpha sighed faintly, eyes closing. “my mom is going to be home soon.”

hanamaki acknowledged the words with a hum, eyes dropping to his lap. “you gonna say anything to her?”

matsukawa snorted. he sat back up and the warmth from his head left hanamaki’s shoulder, leaving the beta slightly disappointed. “i mean, i gotta say something to her.” he replied, propping his chin up in his palm. 

hanamaki nodded slowly, fidgeting with his fingers. 

matsukawa released a sigh then tossed his feet over the side of the bed. he climbed out and hanamaki watched him go, curious. 

“i need a shower,” matsukawa explained, “and you’re welcome to join.”

the second part was spoken with a suggestive smirk, one that made hanamaki’s heart skip a beat. 

“oh,” hanamaki replied, almost anxiously, then he flushed red, “o-oh!”

matsukawa snorted and dug a pair of sweats from his drawers. he slung them over his shoulder then wrapped a towel around his waist, heading for the door. 

hanamaki scrambled to put on his boxers and he wrinkled his nose when his eyes found their... mess. 

with a shake of his head, he hopped off the bed and went after matsukawa. he had a feeling he knew where this was headed. 

and he was not opposed to it. 

-

“a-ah, too cold.” hanamaki hissed, feeling the spray coat his back. 

“eh? i thought it was too hot.” matsukawa remarked, and hanamaki saw him shrug. 

hanamaki huffed, rolling his eyes. “shut up, you egg. you’re rutting.”

matsukawa paused and his eyes fell closed. hanamaki was worried he’d said something wrong when the alpha just flicked water at hanamaki. 

“fuck! you got it in my eyes!” hanamaki shouted, using the heel of his palms to rub it out. 

matsukawa chuckled and hanamaki found a rag being handed to him. “it’s just water, doofus.” the alpha snickered. 

hanamaki pouted as he wiped it away, faking grumpiness. 

when he was finished, hanamaki made sure to splash matsukawa back, who made a hilarious noise of reaction. 

“it’s just water, doofus.” the beta mocked, sticking his tongue out in retaliation. 

matsukawa rolled his eyes. their gazes met and hanamaki’s heart skipped a beat. at this rate, they weren’t going to get anything done before matsukawa’s parents got home. 

before he could even notice, the two were leaning into each other. cool hands slid along hanamaki’s jaw and finally, their lips pressed together. 

this kiss was nothing like their previous. this one was slow, sensual, and just begged to become more. 

hanamaki crawled over matsukawa’s lap and braced himself with a knee on either side of the alpha’s hips. 

two hands found hanamaki’s waist and travelled down, gripping his ass. the beta groaned into the kiss, pressing forward. 

they drew back when they needed to breathe. matsukawa had a flushed look to his face and hanamaki could’ve guessed he wasn’t faring any better. 

hanamaki gasped when he felt fingers circling his asshole. his eyes widening and then one finger pressed in and he bit his lower lip, nearly buckling forward. 

as he pressed his forehead against matsukawa’s shoulder, the finger slid deeper in, as if spurred on by the beta’s whimpering. 

“ah, m-mattsun,” hanamaki breath, rocking his hips in rhythm with the pumping of the alpha’s fingers. matsukawa added a second, barely giving hanamaki a moment to react. 

the beta hissed softly then latched his lips onto the junction between matsukawa’s shoulder and neck. 

he sucked on the skin, growing smug when matsukawa let out a puff of air. 

a third finger entered his hole and hanamaki responded with a breathy moan, a throb going through his cock. 

“jesus, i-issei,” hanamaki hissed and matsukawa nodded against him. 

“yeah, i know.” he murmured. before hanamaki could register it, he was being flipped over.

matsukawa rearranged himself behind hanamaki and the beta whipped his head around to stare at him when he felt a thick length press against his ass. 

the fingers popped out of his ass and hanamaki drew in a breath, waiting for what was coming. 

(quite literally.)

“you ready, ‘hiro?” matsukawa asked. hanamaki scanned his face, catching a hint of nerves in his expression. 

the beta nodded, eyes traveling down to matsukawa’s cock. the alpha took his length in his hand and pressed the head to hanamaki’s entrance. 

then, he pressed in.

almost in sync, the two groaned. hanamaki, from being filled, and matsukawa, from the relief he felt of being taken. 

“jesus, a bit of a tight fit.” matsukawa breathed. “this is okay?” 

hanamaki averted his eyes from matsukawa’s, instead choosing to focus on where their bodies met. “shut up and fuck me.” hanamaki mumbled, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. matsukawa got chatty when he was nervous. 

matsukawa responded with a mumbled and he pressed forward, pushing deeper into hanamaki. the beta held his breath, adjusting his position to better accommodate the dick inside him. 

finally, matsukawa bottomed out. hanamaki was grateful for the water spraying onto them from the shower head, as he was sure the fit wouldn’t have been as seamless without it. 

matsukawa rocked back with a groan, and hanamaki’s breath hitched in his throat. the alpha pulled back, leaving just the tip inside, then thrusted back in with a lewd sound. 

“fuck,” matsukawa coughed into his hand, and hanamaki peered back to see his eyes drawn to where they connected. 

hanamaki’s own dick stood upright against his stomach by now, weeping pre cum from the tip. desperate for release, he rocked back against matsukawa, sighing softly as he reveled in the sensation. 

matsukawa seemed to get the hint and he drew in a sharp breath then grabbed hanamaki’s hips, holding them with hands that were slightly trembly. 

“come on matts-!” hanamaki cut off with a sharp yelp when matsukawa pulled out then slammed back in with enough force for the beta’s hips to sting. 

“jesus!” he whimpered, grinding back on him in a silent need for it to happen again. 

matsukawa eagerly obliged, repeating the process. he worked up a quick rhythm, their bodies meeting with lewd slaps each time. 

one of hanamaki’s hands traveled between his thighs and he haphazardly jerked himself off, crying out when matsukawa angled into him just right. 

matsukawa groaned behind him while hanamaki moaned, the sounds only serving to get hanamaki closer to climax and make the alpha pound him harder. 

a tight feeling formed in hanamaki’s gut and before he could register it, his vision spotted and his cock erupted white. 

as he panted, trying to catch his breath, he felt the thick base of matsukawa’s cock catch on his rim and he bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut tight. 

the alpha popped into him and was still for a moment. then, the grip on his hips tightened and he felt matsukawa’s cock twitch, spurring inside him.

comfortable silence spread over the two and hanamaki had no clue how long they held the position for before matsukawa had the great idea to turn them around. 

“is now a good place to insert a ‘nice cock’ reference?” the joke earned hanamaki a snort and a playful ‘oh shut up’ so the beta took that as a yes. 

when matsukawa’s knot deflated and he allowed hanamaki to get up, the lack of fullness was slightly uncomfortable. 

together, the two finished their bathing and they got out of the shower. 

somehow, when matsukawa helped him wash his hair, hanamaki felt more intimate with him than he had when he took his knot. 

-

matsukawa’s rut finished without issue. 

hanamaki took several more knots and by the end of it, he honestly thought he’d never walk again. 

their parents didn’t seem to catch on, so hanamaki was grateful they had the weekend off. he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain that. 

the universe must’ve had it out for him, because monday morning practice was hellish. 

oikawa’s head popped out of the gym doors to greet them, a big smile on the setters face. 

“good morning makki, mattsun!” he shouted, much too peppy for how disgustingly early it was. 

as the two entered the gym and began their warm ups, oikawa squatted beside them, a small thoughtful frown on his face. 

“you know,” he started, and hanamaki should’ve known there that that statement meant nothing good, “i was a little disappointed neither of you updated me on mattsun’s condition.”

hanamaki and matsukawa shared a look of confusion, blinking at each other before matsukawa finally sent oikawa a blank stare. 

oikawa sighed, hand waving in a ‘oh come on!’ gesture. “when coach made you sit out!” he exclaimed. 

it was at that moment hanamaki began searching the gym for iwaizumi. how come he hadn’t gotten oikawa off their asses yet?!

matsukawa’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape and he shrugged, shaking his head. 

“just a little cold.” he replied nonchalantly. 

oikawa fixed him with a suspicious stare, eyes narrowing. he turned his gaze on hanamaki, to which the beta stiffened, quickly shaking his head (as if that would stop oikawa).

“you, makki! you didn’t think to tell me this?”

hanamaki’s hands shot up defensively. “what, you think were conjoined at the hip?” he hissed. 

what an ironic choice of words, it got a small snort from matsukawa when he said conjoined. 

“shut up, issei!” hanamaki snorted, rolling his eyes. “you have the humor of a middle schooler.”

oikawa looked quickly between the two, a confused look on his face. “what?” he asked with a tilt of his head. “i’m not following. since when are you two on a first name basis?”

matsukawa and hanamaki exchanged looks then shrugged. they finished stretching and moved past oikawa, not bothering to reply. 

“hey! don’t ignore m- ACK!” oikawa cut of with a surprised noise. hanamaki glanced back at him in time to see a ball ricocheting off his upper back, an imposing iwaizumi standing just behind him. 

“who were you harassing?” he demanded with a tilt of his head, an embarrassed flush spreading across oikawa’s cheeks. 

“no one, iwa-chan!” oikawa squeaked in reply and immediately began stretching alongside iwaizumi. 

“sometimes i think he’s psychic.” matsukawa remarked as they buried themselves with practicing. 

hanamaki snorted, rolling his eyes with a sly smirk. “nah, he’s just dramatic.”

“damn straight.” 

soon enough iwaizumi and oikawa came to join them as they passed a ball back and forth. but before they could do much, yahaba shigeru, a young beta boy, wandered over, staring down at his feet. 

he asked if oikawa could help him practice some sets, to which oikawa agreed and that left just the three of them. 

“so,” iwaizumi began once oikawa was out of ear shot, “what was he bothering you about earlier?”

hanamaki and matsukawa looked at each other, hanamaki tipping his head. 

matsukawa, without breaking eye contact, replied, “don’t worry ‘bout it,” and sent hanamaki a small wink. 

hanamaki was sure it was more of a ‘we got a secret!’ wink, but he felt his heart flutter, cheeks flushing red. 

iwaizumi’s brows furrowed, but he didn’t press them for information. 

-

group chat: second 😳❗️ YEARS ✌️✌️✨

iwaizumi: what is this trashykawa

oikawa 😘: do not question greatness, iwa-chan!!  
oikawa 😘: i decided us second years needed a group chat 🥺🥰

mattsun (💕❓): lol did u need someone to play games with

makki: i hope you know that i am very good at filler

oikawa 😘: HEY! i just wanna talk to my friends :(

makki: you mean harass us for information 

oikawa 😘: it truly hurts knowing that you don’t trust me with your secrets 😔😔

mattsun (💕❓): what secrets

makki: yeah what secrets

oikawa 😘: like the fun you had without me over the weekend 😤

makki: you don’t want in on that fun

mattsun (💕❓): ^^

oikawa 😘: tea 😳? 👀🍵💅

makki: iwaizumi why haven’t you called him off  
makki: iwaizumi

oikawa 😘: :)?

mattsun (💕❓): wtf did you slaughter him

oikawa 😘: fess up

makki: .  
makki: no lmfao

iwaizumi: serves you right loser

mattsun (💕❓): i cannot believe you revived yourself to shit on oikawa with us

makki: a good use of a revive

oikawa 😘: HEY!

-

hanamaki was content with being friends with matsukawa. 

most of the time, at least. 

hanamaki’s parents had decided to take a last minute road trip out of town to see his grandparents, which left him with little time to pack and lots of time to his own thoughts. 

he sat in the back seat with his elbow propped on the space beside the window, his lazy expression even more prominent than usual. 

mattsun (💕❓): how’s the road trip

makki: how do u think it is

mattsun (💕❓): well jeez sorry for trying to make small talk let me try again  
mattsun (💕❓): hey loser tell me how the senior citizen home is

the text earned a slight chuckle from hanamaki, and he found himself fondly rolling his eyes before his thumbs swiped across the screen. 

makki: first you disrespect me then u disrespect my GRANDPARENTS? the audacity

mattsun (💕❓): beggars can’t be chooser :)

makki: i’m choosing to not respond to that  
makki: we aren’t there yet, still got an hour or so to go :/

mattsun (💕❓): damn, u wanna play twenty questions?

makki: yeah sure go for it

mattsun (💕❓): okay hmmm what’s the last thing u ate

talking to matsukawa always made time pass quicker, and soon hanamaki found the drive a lot more enjoyable. 

he loved talking to matsukawa, each time his phone pinged and it was the alpha, hanamaki’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. 

he could recall lips on his, on his neck, traveling down his abdomen...

his heart squeezed at the thought of matsukawa issei, and he was terrified to realize. 

realize that he was in love with his best friend. 

jesus christ. 

-

hanamaki softly sighed, walking alongside matsukawa down the sidewalk. from his peripheral, he noticed matsukawa glancing at him, a question to his tilted brows. 

“can’t believe our second year is almost over...” hanamaki admitted with another sigh. 

matsukawa’s eyes fell and he nodded slowly, replying, “yeah...”

they were silent for the rest of the walk to matsukawa’s home, where they usually went after practice. 

they stepped inside and both stepped into their indoor slippers, before taking their seats around the table in the living room. 

hanamaki laid out his schoolwork on the surface but found he wasn’t able to concentrate. he sighed. 

matsukawa shifted across from him and hanamaki’s gaze briefly flickered up, only to meet the alphas. 

hanamaki was sure matsukawa was going to initiate something when he began leaning forward, but the alpha just rested his chin in his palm, eyes falling to his schoolwork. 

hanamaki had come to the realization he’d fallen for his best friend a while ago. that was for sure. 

so he decided to make a move. 

stretching his hand across the table, he intertwined his fingers with matsukawa’s free hand. 

the alpha’s eyes shot up, a slight hint of surprise to his usually sleepy expression. hanamaki wasn’t able to look at him. 

so as his cheeks burned, he did his best to focus on his work. 

only when he noticed matsukawa shifting closer to him, for real this time, did he look up. 

matsukawa took hanamaki’s jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of his hand, and hanamaki felt his heart stutter in his chest. 

slowly, matsukawa drew hanamaki’s face to his until their lips met. 

this time was different; hanamaki wasn’t taking care of matsukawa for his rut, and matsukawa wasn’t soothing hanamaki. this was just a kiss. 

they moved against each other, and hanamaki couldn’t help the way his heart soared. 

this was just a kiss of their feelings, nothing driven by lust. 

when they pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together and the two exchanged a fond look. 

“i like you.” hanamaki murmured to him, feeling brave after their kiss. 

matsukawa chuckled and nodded. 

“i’ve known.”

hanamaki furrowed his brows and pulled away to stare at issei incredulously. the alpha snorted, pulling hanamaki in for another kiss. 

“hey,” hanamaki said when they parted, “don’t think you can kiss your way out of this.” 

matsukawa hummed, settling back into his seat with his chin in his palm. “hmm, i thought you’d like it.”

hanamaki growled, his cheeks flushing pink as he returned to his work. 

after a moment, the beta looked back up at him, and matsukawa caught his gaze. 

“does this mean you like me back?”

matsukawa nodded, shrugging. “i thought i was obvious about it. i asked you to spend my rut with me.”

hanamaki opened his mouth to say something, but found he didn’t have anything to say, which made matsukawa chuckle. 

“does this make us boyfriends?” matsukawa asked, and hanamaki grinned. 

“yeah.” he responded, and matsukawa smiled as well.

-

“come on, issei. you’re slowing us down.”

matsukawa rolled his eyes, taking a few long strides with his long legs to close the distance between them. 

“shut up, ‘hiro. the graduation ceremony isn’t going to happen for another hour, we aren’t going to be late.” he puffed. 

hanamaki snorted, “oikawa would kick our asses if we show up late.”

“he can try.” 

at matsukawa’s deadpan response, hanamaki bust out laughing. 

hanamaki could live like this every day.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure when i’m going to make more? but i do want to make a yakulev fic since they’re one of my otps :)


End file.
